Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 322
__NOEDITSECTION__ Date: April 5, 2018 Highlights * Tweaks and improvements [https://unknownworlds.com/ns2/update-322-live-steam/ Blog Post] Gameplay *Improved sentries slightly (contributed by Nin) **Prevent beeping noise while attacking and for 1.5 seconds afterwards **Speed up barrel swivel when it has a target so you’re not getting shot at by a sentry facing the other way **Add a delay after shooting at a target before starting to swivel and scan again **Always show tracers from sentries so that players better know where they are getting shot at from **Sentries will prioritize players over other things, and will shoot at the closest players. Previously, they would prioritize anything that wasn’t a cyst. **Hydras do not block each other’s line of sight anymore (contributed by Katzenfleisch) Tweaks/Improvements *''Tweaked some marine pickup icons to appear more stylistically consistent. (Thanks Sinakuwolf!)'' *Metabolize is no longer a switchable weapon. This means you cannot accidentally switch to it any longer, and can only use it via the MovementModifier key. *Drifter Eggs can now be issued orders that will be carried out by the drifter when it hatches. Before, drifters could only be issued rally-points. *AI movers such as ARCs and movable alien structures like Crags would move on top of players, sometimes trapping them. *Tweaked the infestation shader slightly to better hide the hard edges of infestation circles. *Don’t show team resources for the Ready Room team at the scoreboard. Fixes *Fixed that servers could get stuck in a infinite loop while filling teams up with bots. *Fixed that bots were not removed properly after they got kicked. *Fixed an issue where ARCs would sometimes leave collision ghosts behind in PredictWorld. *Fixed that the “They Came From Behind!” achievement was granted in some incorrect circumstances. *Fixed that dying in an Exosuit would cause players to lose their unused grenades. *Fixed issue where some commander buttons would not work if multiple entities were selected, despite the button being visible. *Fixed issue where sometimes the lines connecting queued orders in the commander interface would be connected in the wrong order. *Fixed issue where a marine’s welder and mines could be “stolen” from them at the map origin if that player was inside an exosuit. *Fixed an issue where the build tool would be stuck building if the player picked up a welder while they were building a structure. *Fixed an issue where players could be stuck attacking during a concede sequence. *Fixed an issue where the wrong tech point would be visible during a concede sequence. *Fixed an issue where MACs could not be told to repair destroyed power nodes. *Fixed an issue where MACs would sometimes disregard their orders to move to some previous location. *Fixed an issue where sometimes clicking the “refresh” button in the server browser would cause the game to crash. *Fixed an issue where deploying an ARC would prevent all future corrosion damage to the ARC, including after un-deploying the ARC. *Fixed a script error occuring if an Onos died while using stampede. *Fixed that gorges couldn’t recycle the second tunnel entrance they placed (contributed to Katzenfleisch) *Fixed a script error that occured if a marine had no active weapon (contributed to Katzenfleisch) *Fixed various text positioning/visibility bugs of the GUIChat (contributed by Person8880) *Fixed that the marine commander action notifications below the minimap often did not display the correct location name. Maps Veil * Fixed the reflections in ns2_veil. SDK *Editor **Exposed antialiasing and ambient occlusion settings for the map Editor. **Changed some popup messages to be console messages instead. *Added debug utility methods to simplify dealing with upvalues (locals inside method/file scope) (contributed by Las) **Please read core/lua/DebugUtility.md for more details! Category:Patches